Beat Of My Heart
by heyxbaby
Summary: Ipod shuffle one shot. All Crellie.


I got hit with the iPod challenge bug. It's contagious. Haha.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Degrassi or ANY of the songs used.

* * *

10. **Bounce - The Cab**

He sat in the dark, grungy bar, alone. He took a big gulp of his drink, the alcohol stinging his throat and burning his insides. Craig Manning was not one to drink. But after his day, he needed it. His emotions were so mixed up. He was confused beyond reason. He had never felt this way before. He honestly didn't know how to act or how to deal with this. He felt like he was going crazy. All over one girl.

Craig loved her so. She was everything he wanted in a girl. She was smart. She was witty. She was beautiful. She was just perfect in every way. Let's not forget to mention she was Craig's best friend, Ellie Nash.

It had all started when he got off the plane. He got a phone call from his now ex-girlfriend calling to tell him it wasn't working out between them. He wasn't all that shocked. They needed to end anyways. Then on his way to Marco and Ellie's place, he gathered up all his courage. He was finally going to tell Ellie he loved her. And right as he walked in, everyone jumped up in surprise. Craig smiled, but was on a search for Ellie. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he wished he didn't. There was Ellie, kissing some guy he'd never seen before.

And that was the last of anything. He ran through the door and to the bar, where he'd been for the last 2 hours. He finally turned off his phone after the first 10 minutes of non-stop ringing. it wasn't fair. Those lips were _his_. She was _his_. Not some stupid college guy with nice hair. he looked like a reject to an Abercrombie ad. It made him sick to his stomach some other guy got to feel her, touch her, kiss her, _love_ her. No! Craig Manning wasn't having it. No one loved her more than him. And the next time Ellie was using her lips, they'd be on Craig's.

9. **Breakup 2 Makeup - Ashanti**

Ellie sighed as she slammed her head down on her pillow. Her and Craig had another fight. She didn't know what was up with them. They were fighting a lot lately. It was like everything she did set him off. But this time it was bad. She got insanely jealous over him talking to Manny at the Dot. They argued some more and Craig started mumbling to himself for a few minutes. Ellie couldn't understand a word he was saying. Once she pointed this out he yelled at her and stormed away

Ellie couldn't handle this. She always forgave him. She always let him brush everything off like nothing happened. All because she was madly in love with him. She didn't know if she could deal with this any longer. She needed to know what was up with Craig. It was hurting her to fight with him like this. That was something Ellie didn't want to go through. Not anymore.

So she got up and walked out the door. It was time to makeup with Craig again.

8. **Beating Hearts Baby - Head Automatica**

Ellie stormed out of the kitchen. She couldn't believe Craig. he sat there drooling over Manny the whole night. If he wasn't getting paid for this stupid wedding gig, he'd probably drown all the guests in his slobber. Ellie scoffed as she kept walking. It was kind of cold outside and she was in this damn dress! All of a sudden she felt a hand pull her wrist. She stopped and spun around staring at Craig with anger in her eyes.

"What Craig?!" Ellie snapped. He looked her in the eyes. "What do you want from me Ellie?!" She snatched her wrist back and glared at him. "I know exactly what I want from you but you don't see that because you've already made up your mind what you want!" Then it got silent. They were both breathing heavy. You could see it because of how cold it was outside. Craig then pulled her into a hug. Ellie tried to pull away. She pounded her fists into his chest until she gave up and cried in his embrace.

"I just love you Craig. Can't you see that?" Ellie mumbled into his chest. Craig could feel her heart beat, as she could feel his. Craig had no idea she felt like that. And she obviously had no idea he felt the same way. Craig slightly laughed to himself. "Ellie. I want YOU. Not Manny or anyone else. That's what I want." Ellie's body visibly relaxed and she finally returned his hug, feeling safe in his arms, feeling his heartbeat.

7. **Too Late - Skye Sweetnam**

Craig sat there tapping his fingers on the table. The jazz music lightly played in the background. His coffee sat there barely touched. Craig was too anxious to notice anything else in the small cafe in downtown Toronto. He was waiting for Ellie. She finally agreed to meet him here after a whole week of trying to talk to her. They had seen each other and Craig kissed her. She freaked and left before either of them had time to react. After many phone calls, emails, and flowers later, Ellie finally told him to meet her here.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he realized Ellie was sitting in front of him. He smiled warmly at her. She was still just as beautiful as ever. "Hey Ellie." He said softly. "Hey." She said just as quietly back. Craig reached over and grabbed her right hand. She looked down at it, than at him. Her smile slowly fading. "Look El. I'm not gonna say that it was a mistake, because it wasn't and I want you to know I really care about you. And I-" Ellie stood up and pulled her hand back. She started to shake her head as she started walking away. Craig slapped a 5 on the table and ran out after her. He grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Just answer this for me El. Why did you run away last week? Don't you feel anything between us?" Craig asked desperately. Ellie yanked her arm away and started to shake her head again. She looked Craig dead in the eyes. She held up her left hand and she saw the hurt rise in Craig's eyes as he saw her engagement ring. "You're too late Craig."

6. **Stingy - Ginuwine**

Ellie laughed as she walked into the gym with Paige, Marco, and Alex. The school was meeting for an assembly. Ellie really didn't want to go. And her wishes were answered as someone pulled her into the empty locker room. Ellie turned around to see Craig smiling at her. She smiled and hugged him back. She loved him. And he loved her. The last 5 months were heaven for her. They had expressed their feeling in his garage that day. It's been all UP hill since then. Ellie giggled.

"Why'd you take me away? We had a super duper assembly to go to." Ellie smiled. Craig smiled back at her. "Sorry. I'm feeling greedy. You're all mine and I wanted to be with you right now." He held her tighter and Ellie happily sighed. They leaned in and shared a long, sweet kiss. As they pulled away, Craig held her close.

"I love you Ellie." She smiled even more. "I love you too Craig."

5. **Music Is My Hot Hot Sex - Cansei de Ser Sexy**

She was drunk. Craig should have stopped her at her third beer, but he didn't. He was quite drunk himself and he wanted to see if drunk Ellie was just as fun as normal Ellie. And she was. They were currently on the dance floor, dancing _very_ close. To say he wasn't enjoying this would've been a big, fat LIE. She was grinding against him and they were moving with the beat. She finally turned around and soon her face was inches away from his. He expected to see eyes full of lust, but he didn't get that. The lust was there, but he also saw the exact same thing that was in his eyes. Love. And it was confirmed as her soft lips were on his.

4. **Hide And Seek - Imogen Heap**

Gabriella stared at the tombstones. Her hair blew in her face as a light breeze blew by. The dark gray sky started to pour down rain. It had been one year since the fatal accident. They were coming home from a concert in London, England. It was another innocent plane ride for her parents. They practically lived in airplanes. Then at 5:05AM, Gabriella got the worst phone call of her life. Her parents had died in a plane crash. Their bodies were somewhere over the Atlantic ocean. She missed them terribly. She'd never get to hear her dad call her 'Gabby' anymore. She's never get to have her mom dye her hair again. She pulled on her red hair, with black under it. She sighed as her fingers on both hands traced the letters of each tomb. CRAIG MANNING & ELLIE MANNING.

3. **Details In Fabric - Jason Mraz feat. James Morrison**

Ellie looked up from her locker to see Craig and Manny wrapped up in their own world. Then Manny leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Ellie shuddered and closed her locker. Just a week ago, that was her. It was her being all giggly and happy with him. Now they were broken up and he moved on. Ellie couldn't bare to watch anymore. The tears were stinging her eyes. She looked down and quickly flew by them and around the corner. She found an empty classroom and walked in. She silently started to cry to herself. She was still hopelessly in love with him.

All of a sudden she felt two strong arms hold her. Ellie wanted to push him away, but the feeling of being in his arms felt too good. "Why aren't you with your girlfriend?" She heard him scoff. "Manny's not my girlfriend." Ellie looked at him confused slowly backing up. "Then what was that in the hall?" He sighed and looked at her. "Manny wanted me. I didn't." She nodded. Ellie didn't know what to say. So she said the first thing on her mind. "So why are you here? What do you want?" Ellie looked up into his eyes. He looked back into hers. "You."

2. **Digital Love - Daft Punk**

Craig had been having some pretty weird, but amazing dreams. They all had to do with Ellie. One dream they were dancing together. Another they were playing video games. They were all just simple dreams like that. Except for one difference, every dream they kissed and every dream _he_ said I love you to her. At first, Craig thought it was because of his little crush on his best friend. Then he started to think maybe he was in love with his best friend. He wasn't so sure yet, so he'd let his dreams decide that.

1. **That's When I Love You - Aslyn**

She took a deep breath out. She looked out at the crowd that was forming in the small cafe. It was open mic night, and Ellie Nash was singing in front of everyone for the first time...ever. Ellie had an amazing voice, she knew that. But no one else did. Not even her best friend, who was sitting front row. She usually didn't get nervous in front of crowds, but this was different. She was sing a song she wrote...about Craig. She just prayed he would get the message.

After hearing her name being called up, she walked on stage, her friend hollering and screaming louder than everyone else. She smiled and sat on the stool, microphone in front of her. She grabbed her acoustic guitar and began to strum. She sang the first chorus perfectly. It was now or never. She had to keep going. The chorus and second verse were coming up.

_Heres my promise made tonight  
You can count "on" me for life  
Thats when I love you  
When nothing you do can change my mind  
The more I learn, The more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
Thats when I love you,  
When I love you no matter what_

_So when you turn to hide your eyes  
Cause the movie it made you cry  
Thats when I love you  
I love you a little more each time  
And when you cant quite match your clothes  
Or when you laugh at your own jokes  
Thats when I love you  
I love you, more than youll know..._

And at that moment, Ellie saw Craig sit up straighter and smile bigger than she's ever seen.


End file.
